The Triple Spy
by narutohyuga99
Summary: What if Itachi wasn't the only Uchiha in the Akatsuki? What if someone else stayed and carried out his plan? Meet Arima Uchiha, Brother of Shisui Uchiha and Itachi's ally in his plan to bring peace to the warring shinobi nations. This is his story. Takes place before Naruto Shippuden
1. Chapter 1: Graduating The Academy

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so please don't just hate and if you have anything to say or add let me know and I'll add some to the start of each new chapter.**

**My O.C is ****Arima he is 5'2" with dark blue died hair, Uchiha black eyes, and a very light tan, he's 12 has fire,wind, and lightning chakra natures and is typically somewhat quiet and shy he is Shisui's younger brother.**

**P.S. Sorry it's a short chapter I'm typing the first 3 chapters at 12:30 am**

* * *

_**Night of the Uchiha Massacre**_

_"Itachi-nii what are you doing?" I ask as my cousin carries me away from the family compound._

_"I am doing what your father made me promise," he replies as he carries me away from my home. "I must leave you here," he states a second before he dumps me on the ground and ninja jumping away._

_"Wait! Don't leave me!" I cry out as tears begin to flood my eyes. Suddenly, I hear footsteps approaching behind me. Horrified by my lack of awareness and the fact that I was abandoned, I look around for a place to hide._

_"Arima Uchiha, you have nothing to fear," a scratchy, and gravelly man's voice calls to me. "I just want to talk boy." at that I emerge from my hiding spot shaking so bad it must look like I'm ill. "So the child emerges," the man starts. "Hello my name is Orochimaru and I need a favor"_

* * *

**_C_****_urrent Day_**

"HURRY UP SASUKE YOUR GONNA MAKE US LATE," I yell at my moody cousin as I race across the roof tops of Konohagakure.

"WE'LL BE FINE SLOW DOWN." he shouts, narrowly avoiding crashing into vendors.

"Damn it, Iruka Sensai is shutting the doors." I mumble as the Ninja Academy comes into sight. Making a split second decision I start to run faster leaving Sasuke behind and reaching the door just before it shuts. Startled Iruka Sensei's hand goes to his ninja tool bag before he realizes it's me. "Sorry sensei," I mumble as Sasuke comes panting as I receive my punishment. I frantically shake my head no and point to the back of the school as he tries to walk into Iruka's line of sight. Getting the message he slipped around the back of the school to enter the backdoor.

"I'm dissapointed in you." Iruka Sensei finishes as he starts to lead me to class. Slightly embarrassed, I smile shyly before heading into class. Out of the corner of my eye I see one of my few friends shaking his head at me.

"I swear your worst than that goofball." my best friend Shikamaru says while pointing at a blond boy in an annoyingly bright orange jumpsuit.

"WHAT?! There's no way I'm worse than Naruto." I shout drawing everyone's attention. "Sorry." I mutter and flash a quick smile. Bashfully, Naruto puts his head between his hands.

"Sure your not. Just focus on class." Shikamaru says as I flip him off.

"Today we will be taking our graduation tests." Iruka Sensei says as I start listening. "You will be called in alphabetical order and will be expected to show a decent clone jutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu."

* * *

**_A__n Hour Later_**

"Uchiha, Arima" I hear as I prepare to enter the testing room. I had no reason to be nervous I knew several genjutsu, could produce multiple clones, and knew basics techniques for fire and wind style, and could make sparks using lightning chakra. Taking a deep breath, I walked into the room.

"Please begin." Iruka said as everyone started watching me. With shaking hands I formed the hand signs for my signature clan jutsu.

"_Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu" _I thought as I brought the final hand sign to my mouth. I then proceeded to use my wind style to use _Wind Release: Great Breakthrough_. Next, I cast the _Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique. _Finally, I created 3 clones.

"Well," Iruka began, "You passed!". Iruka handed me my forehead protector.

Ten minutes later everyone but Naruto emerged with their headbands. "Hey Naruto. You need help studying for next year?" I ask as I walk over. Suddenly two of me and Sasuke's fangirls appeared in front of me cutting me off from the social reject. Dejectedly, Naruto walks away with his head down. If only he knew that I was the prime candidate for a jinchuriki under Orochimaru's influence.


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto Goes Wild

**Author's Note: I'm gonna try to update once a week but tonight I'm gonna try and type and publish the first 3 chapters.**

* * *

**_Night of the Uchiha Massacre_**

_"What kind of favor?" I ask the man calling himself Orochimaru._

_"I need a partner of sorts" he says as an unnaturally long tongue licks his lips. "I need someone with your Kekkei Genkai to work for me and my organization, The Akatsuki." Confused I look at the man._

_"What's a kekkei genkai?" I ask. "Do you mean my family's Sharingan?" I ask taking a step away from him, but he just looks annoyed._

_"Yes I do mean your Sharingan and I will help you activate it RIGHT NOW!" Orochimaru shouted as he drew a blade and lunged at my throat. I watched in horror as the blade drew closer and my vision became tinted red and the Orochimaru became outlined in purple flames._

* * *

"GET OUT MY WAY!" I shout as I shove past the fangirls and run after Naruto. "Naruto?" I call trying to get the jinchuriki to answer me. Unable, to find him I activate my Sharingan to find his chakra. As I pool the chakra into my eye it turns into my two tomoe Sharingan. "_What the hell, why am I seeing a huge mass of chakra?" _I wonder as I move through the woods on my search. Cautiously, I move into a position where I can see what's going on. To my surprise, I see Naruto reading from a giant scroll and moving his lips as he reads. Using my Sharingan to read his lips I learn he is learning a Forbidden Jutsu called the _Shadow Clone Jutsu. _Watching him I learn the technique from him. Deactivating my dojutsu I move into plain sight I shout "Hey Naruto."

Naruto jumps before he responds, "Hey Arima. How long were you watching me?"

"Long enough to see you have something I need." a voice from the shadow states. "_This must be one of the spies from Takigakure Orochimaru hired. I can't let him just take the scroll or i might get found out" _I think as I get into a fighting stance.

"Naruto take the scroll and run." I say as Iruka Sensei appears and attacks the spy. Once the nine tails jinchuriki nods I rush into the fight to help my senei. _"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" _I think as I throw several shuriken into the fire balls. Careful not to hit Iruka Sensei each one flies towards and hits the spy. To our disappointment it disappears in a puff meaning it was just a clone. Activating my dojutsu I use the trees to ninja jump in the direction Naruto went. Scanning with my Sharingan I see a massive build up of chakra in the complete opposite direction. This forces me to rush back the other way. To my sorrow I see Iruka Sensei with a massive kunai in his back kneeling over Nartuto. Suddenly, a chakra cloak appears around Naruto that I can see without my Sharingan. I deactivate my Sharingan and watch as the boy who failed to make one clone, make hundreds of clones to beat up the man who harmed our senei.

"Naruto!" I cry as I realize the boy may not have the chakra to make that many clones, but amazingly he does. Once the man is debilitated Naruto passes out. As I approach his unconscious body I am meeted by a white haired jounin I know well. "Hello Kakashi," I say with a voice full of venom. Kakashi is the only nonUchiha in the village with a Sharingan, which means he killed one of my clansmen and stole their eye.

"Hello," he says in his annoyingly cheerful way. He leans down and picks up Iruka Sensei's body, "Can you get Naruto?" he asks as I drape his body over my shoulder. "We need to get them to the infirmary. NOW!" Kakashi says as he ninja jumps away from me.

* * *

_**A Few Days Later**_

"Ok, today you guys will be meeting you jounin instructors for the year. There are three instructors and tenof you meaning there will be one team of four. The teams are as follows: Team Seven will be Sakura Harano, Arima Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki; Team Eight will be Shino Aburame,Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka;Team Ten will be Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka." Iruka Sensei read off the clip board he was provided. Immediately, after he finished reading the list my group erupted into arguments. Attempting to tune them out I was only vaguely interested in what was going on until Naruto got bumped forward and kissed Sasuke. Immediately, Sakura and Ino tried attacking Naruto for being my clanmate's first kiss. Unfortunately, that was the only interesting thing to happen until the jounin arrived.

* * *

_**Several Hours Later**_

"UUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH," I groan as I glance at the clock for the umpteenth time in the past two minutes. I watch as Naruto grabs an eraser off the board and places it above the door.

"When he walks in he is in for a surprise," Naruto cackles as Sakura reprimands him. A few moments later the door opens and who do I see get hit with the eraser: Kakashi Hatake. I burst into tears from laughing so hard while everyone else merely chuckles. It takes a little bit but our sensei recovers and glances over us all. His eyes freeze on Sasuke for a millisecond but move on until he sees me. When he looks at me he stares so long I think he's frozen. _" What's that about"_ I wonder as he looks at me.

"My first impression of you all is... unimpressed," the jounin states when he stops staring. "Your first task is to meet me up on the roof. NOW!" Kakashi yells as we all stay where we are. Kakashi opts to walk up the side of the building leaving us shocked.

"He's so weird." I say shaking my head and moving toward the door.


	3. Chapter 3: The Horrible Bell Test

**Author's Note: It's 2 am when started so i don't know when this chapter will be done.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anyone other than Arima**

**P.S I'm gonna start each chapter off with a flashback to the night Arima meets Orochimaru**

* * *

_**Night of the Uchiha Massacre**_

_"Perfect," Orochimaru hisses as he draws the blade away from my face. "You may work for my plans."_

_"Wwwhat plans," I stammer as try to calm down._

_"You don't need to know anything right now child," he says as he starts to walk away. "Follow me, you'll be safer with me," Orochimaru says as I scurry after him. I try to track where we are going but the headache from using my little chakra pool too much is forming and is forcing me to slow down. I slow down so much Orochimaru starts to carry me. "It's ok Arima, you can go to sleep," he says with a sinister grin but my little body is too tired to think why he was smiling like that._

* * *

**_Current Day_**

When I finally reach the rooftop I see Kakashi sitting on the railing. I still refuse to talk to him if I don't have to and decide to just sit and wait for the others to arrive.

As they sit down our sensei says, " Why don't we introduce ourselves one at a time, I'll start: I am Kakashi Hatake. I don't want to tell you my likes and dislikes, I've never thought about my future, and have lots of hobbies."

"That was completely useless!" Sakura shouts, "You didn't tell us anything other than your name."

"My name is Arima Uchiha. I like shurikenjutsu, training my ninjutsu, and eating. I dislike suckups, assholes, and being in the spotlight. My hobbies include relaxing, training with Sasuke, and playing Shikamaru in shogi. My dream for the future is to bring peace to the Shinobi Nations." I interrupt before Kakashi can say anything. I look around to see whose going next.

Naruto cleared his throat, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I love ramen yesterday I miso pork ramen and today I'm thinking I'll have..."

"NARUTO!" Kakashi yells helping the blonde focus.

"Oh yeah, my dream for the future is to be the greatest hokage ever." He finished. All Sakura talked about was how much she loved Sasuke and wanted to marry him and have his kids. Finally, Sasuke talked about how he wanted to kill Itachi, his older brother and the one who killed all the Uchihas. When I heard that I made it a mental note to tell Orochimaru next time I see him.

"Excellent, you guys are all completely different." Kakashi cheerfully says when we are all done. "Your first exercise is tomorrow morning, don't eat breakfast or you may throw up." Kakashi says before ninja jumping off the roof.

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

"Ugh Kakashi Sensei is so late," I say as everyone's stomachs grumble. Annoyed, I flop onto the grass and tune out everyone's complaining. _"I don't know why their complaining, Orochimaru used to train me without food to the point of starvation" _I think shivering as I remember those traumatizing training sessions.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK: 2 Years Ago**_

_"COME ON" Orochimaru shouts as he slaps me across the face. "This technique can be learned by a simple chunin!" he shouts as he starts hitting__ me everywhere my guard is weak. "All I'm asking for you to do is summon one fucking animal is that so hard?" the enraged man asks. I quickly shake my head to avoid his anger. "THEN DO IT!" he yells as he storms away and punches the wall. Terrified, I bite my shaking finger to draw blood and slammed my hand into the ground, "Summoning Jutsu," I think as a force all the chakra I have left into this one jutsu. Suddenly, there is a puff if smoke and a 24 meter tall leopard appears through the smoke._

_"Excellent," Orochimaru says as he moves towards me. I offer him a weak smile before the world goes dark._

* * *

_**Current Day**_

Slowly, I come out of the daze I always enter whenever I think about my time away from the village. Of course, no one knows I've spent any time away though.

"Sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my path so I had to go the long way." Kakashi said as he approached the four of us.

"Whatever lets just do this," I say as I walk away from everyone already knowing the test from watching other jounin administer it. Surprised by my knowledge Kakashi quickly explains the test and tells us to begin. As soon as I hear the word "go", I spring into the trees and put some distance between me and my jounin instructor. I decide to pool my chakra into my eye and activate my Sharingan to look for Kakashi. As my vision gets tinted red, I see a large spike of chakra to my right. I rush over and see Sasuke trying to overpower our sensei. I barely notice Naruto hanging upside down from a tree a few feet away. Going over my options I decide to use Sasuke as a distraction and use a genjutsu to replace both bells. Creating a shadow clone, I send the clone to retrieve the bells and use my Sharingan to cast a genjutsu on everyone. As it's still a minor one my eye is only slightly bothering me but I've still used a good amount of my chakra. I deactivate my Sharingan climb inbetween two close branches and watch as everyone battles over bells that aren't truly there. I laugh as Naruto gets free and tries to sneak food early. As Kakashi, calls us over for lunch I realize he knows I took the bells.

"Alright Arimi give them here." Kakashi says as soon as everyone is close enough to hear. Smiling at my cleverness, I hand the bells over to Kakashi much to everyone else's shock. I rub the back of my head sheepishly as everyone stares at me.

"I took them when Sasuke was fighting him, I just used a simple genjutsu to make it seem like they were there." I say as I begin to eat.

"Well, since none of you realized the point of this test you all fail." Kakashi says. "This test is supposed to see how well you can work with others. None of you even thought of helping each other." Kakashi says looking at each of us in turn. "All of you except Naruto can eat your lunch." Kakashi says as he walks away reading one of his pervy books. We begin to eat in our state of shock as Naruto stares at us eating. Eventually, the guilt is too great and I give him some of my lunch. Sakura gasps when Sasuke gets up and does the same. When Sakura feeds Naruto some Kakashi appears in a puff of smoke. "YOU! You passed!" Kakashi yells nearly giving me a heart attack.


	4. Chapter 4:The Very First C-Rank Mission

**Author's Note: Some stuff may be a little different due to the fact i can't exactly remember all of this but I'll try my best to keep it accurate**

**P.S. I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_**Night of the Uchiha Massacre**_

_"Wake up boy," a mysterious voice says as I am roughly shaken awake._

_"Wh...what's going on?" I ask sleepily as I open my eyes and see Orochimaru standing over me. I try rubbing my eyes to find my arms have been strapped down and a quick glance down tells me my legs are as well. "Orochimaru-san whats going on?" I ask my voice cracking with fear._

_"Don't worry, just a few... tests," the man says without sparing me a glance. He grabs a long needle and checks it. "This might hurt a bit," he says before jamming the needle into my arm_

* * *

**_Current__ Day_**

"Okay" Kakashi says over our comms as he hides in the bushes. "What's your distance from the target?" he asks as we slid into cover behind and in the branches of various trees.

"A few meters" I reply from my perch high above the others. Eyes steadily watching for any signs of movement watching the others to make sure they can't see my Sharingan. _"It would be so much easier if Orochimaru-senpai would let me tell the others" _I think as I tilt my head so it's in the shadows.

"Target is moving. GO!" our white haired teacher orders as we spring into action diving for a brown housecat.

"I got him!" Naruto yells over the cats howling. Annoyed by the racket, I grab the cat and it instantly hushes. "So no fair he likes you better." Naruto grumbles as I begin walking back towards the village.

"Right, lost pet Tora recovered." Kakashi tells whoever else is talking to him on his mic.

"CAN"T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS! I HATE CATS!" Naruto yells causing a ton of reverb on the comm sets. A few minutes later we make it back to the Hokage's office to complete our mission.

"No wonder he ran away" Sakura says as we watch the cat get crushed by its overweight and obviously clingy owner.

"Now then for your next mission..." Hokaga-sama begins before getting interrupted by Naruto.

"Hey, old man," he starts as he ignores our corrections to his rudeness. "We want a good mission,a real mission, something that's challenging." he finishes. The leader of our village takes a second before responding.

"Very well, since you are so determined I will assign you a C-ranked bodyguard mission." He says much to everyone's surprise and excitement.

"What are we protecting?" I ask as the door to the Hokage's office opens and a heavy arome of sake and liquor floods in. I wrinkle my nose in disgust as an old man stumbles into the room very obviously drunk.

"You will be protecting Tazuna the bridge builder here as he journeys back to his hometown." The hokage explains as I examine the man, Tazuna's, clothes.

"You're gonna send a bunch of little brats to protect me?" the drunk asks as I mumble a few choice words about him to Sasuke. "I neeedateam stronger then them." he says as he slurs his words.

"We will do our best," Kakashi tells him before turning to address us Genin. "You have an hour to pack. bring at least a weeks worth of supplies and meet at the gate to the village." he says before escorting Tazuna to sober up.

* * *

_**An Hour**_** Later**

I'm the first to arrive at the gate. I look down at my outfit wondering if it was a good choice to wear brand new clothes for this. I pulled the strings of my dark maroon sleeveless hoodie and tightening the black chest pack so it was easier to move around._ "I woulda been more comfortable in training gear but it has less protection"_ I think as I feel the mesh on my arms and on my neck hidden by my forehead protector._ "Are the tanto blades to much? I mean I bought them so I would have signature weapons.."_ I think as I draw my matching black and white hilted blades. After worrying for a while longer I finally heard the others approach.

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be awesome." Naruto said in his over the top tone as soon as he stepped out of the village entrance. I was doing my best to appear impressed and not like I'd been outside of the village before for training with Orochimaru.

"Is it your first time out of the village?" Tazuna asks his voice full of surliness. Naruto simply nods and runs ahead. After walking for some time I see a few puddles on the ground. "_Weird it hasn't rained for weeks,"_ I think as Kakashi suspiciously looks at the puddles. Out of nowhere, a shuriken is thrown and hits Kakashi. With a massive POOF it was revealed he used a substitution. I glanced around and drew a kunai out as a figure jumped out of the trees.

"SHIT, guys guard the bridge builder!" I order as I throw the kunai and rush towards the target. "_Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu" _I think as I form the handsigns. Using the smoke as cover, I draw one blade and slash at the place the chained together attackers last were.

"Nice try kid," a voice from behind me says as I whirl around and raise my blade to block the claw flying towards my torso. Quickly, I draw my other blade and channel my chakra into my arms to send the attacker flying. Then faster as I ever thought I could I lept after him slashing at whatever was left vulernable.

"ARIMA HELP," Sakura yells dragging me out of my blood lust fueled state. I throw all of my kunai at the shinobi who was smart enough to stay as far away as possible, unfortunately he is skilled enough to block the majority of them. Horrified, I try to make it in time before his blade falls and kills Tazuna only to stop only instantly.

"Sorry," Kakashi says as he clotheslines the other attacker, "I wanted to see how you handled yourselves.". He looks around at each of us before speaking again, "Arima you did good to order the others to protect Tazuna, however, you should have taken someone to help you knock out the man you focused on seeing as their specialty is relentless assault. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, you guys did good at listening ordered but you crumbled apart when it came time to fighting.".

"Sensei it was my fault," I begin as Kakashi waves away my apology.

"You and I need to talk later," is all he says. I walk to the other to hear Sasuke and Naruto in a argument.

"Were you afraid, Scaredycat?" Sasuke askes teasingly before he sees me glaring at him. _"Why the hell does he have to be such a jerk to Naruto, the kid never did anything to him." _I think as I refocus on the conversation.

"I swear, I will never run away ever again and I won't lose to Sasuke," Naruto says before jamming an enemy kunai into his hand.

"That's nice and all but those kunai are poisoned." Kakashi says as Naruto begins to flail his everywhere. "Stop your just gonna make the poison spread faster," Kakashi says as he walks over to clean and bandage the wound.


	5. Chapter 5: The Silent Assassin Appears

**Authors Note: Arima will be meeting Itachi for the first time since the massacre soon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Arima Uchiha**

* * *

_**A Few Days After the Uchiha Massacre**_

_"What was in those needles Orochimaru-san? My arms still hurt" I say as I twist my arm in my attempts to see the marks on my biceps and triceps._

_"Do you really need to know?" Orochimaru asks in his annoying way of avoiding questions. I simply shrug as I stare at his face trying my best to make him tell me._

_"Ugh" he sighs as he rubs the bridge of his nose. "What I injected you with is a blood sample from a very special person and we are going to see how your body reacts to it. If it is successful then we move into the second phase of testing." he explains as he looks around making sure no one can see us._

_"Oh, what do you mean by how my body reacts? Like if I die or not?" I ask as I look over and see the older man's head nodding._

* * *

_**Current Day**_

"Why the hell did you slow us down so much with your nonsense Naruto?" I ask as I glare at the orange-clad boy. I think back on the many stops and childish games he played.

"I didn't think it would matter," he says as he rubs his neck sheepishly. Out of instinct I make sure my curse mark is covered by my gear. "Sorry though," he says as we all hop in a boat.

"Naruto, I know this is gonna be pretty difficult for you to do, but while we're in the boat please be quiet." I say knowing it isn't gonna work. The immature kid vigorously nods his head as Tazuna pays the fee to have someone row the boat.

* * *

**_An Hour Later_**

"The man who seeks my life is a man I'm sure you've heard of: Gato, a very powerful business man who not only controls a massive company but also sells drugs and is the leader of a gang of shinobi." Tazuna explains as we wait for the boar to reach the shore. "He doesn't want the bridge built because he has an almost absolute control of all transport to and from our land and the bridge will give people an easier way across." the bridge builder finishes as he sees our mad expressions.

"We're about to be at our destination: The Land of Waves" the man rowing says just seconds before we bump into the dock. Automatically, I jump onto the dock while my teammates flail about. Kakashi jumps as well landing at my side.

"What happened back when we were attacked, you killed the man and didn't even think twice about it. Don't you feel any remorse?" my sensei berates me as I watch the others. I take a moment before responding.

"Do you really think I don't feel anything? I am torn apart by it but at the same time I feel satisfied knowing I did what I had to do to protect my teammates and village and carry out the mission. But no, I didn't think twice about it and I don't regret doing what I did," I respond angrily as I walk down the dock and toward the forests. I stomp through the forest for what feels like miles before I hear anything.

"You should have stayed with your teak," a voice I desperately needed to hear says mockingly from the shadows.

"Itachi-nii come out we need to talk. Now." I say as I cross my arms. "We we're attacked earlier by a bunch of rogue ninjas from the Village Hidden in the Mist and I.." I say as my voice breaks. "I killed one of them... I just kept swinging my tanto blades until I realized the others might need help. I fucked him up to the point you can't even identify who he was." I tell my cousin as my voice threatens to break again. Itachi walks over and hugs me.

"It's ok, you still feel and regret it thats the good thing. Your not becoming a monster like the jonin want you to be." he says before kneeling and poking me in the forehead with two fingers. I laugh shakily and rub my forehead before uncrossing my arms. To the older Uchiha's horror I gag and throw up right in front of him. "What the hell was it that bad?" he asks keeping his distance now.

"Yeah it was nothing like the other times." I say before retching again. I unload my stomach a few more times before walking to a nearby river to clean myself. When I return, Itachi is gone but there is a note:

_Sorry kid, I got called back by my leader again. If you need me just tell the crows._

_ ,**Itachi**_

"Ugh he always does this shit." I groan as I burn the note in my hand. I turned and strolled back to where I left the others.

* * *

"Where. Were. You?" Kakashi asks the instant I approach them. I glance up at his face and see the pissed look waiting for me.

"I was just out for a walk to calm down."

"Then why didn't you take someone with you? What would've happened if you were ambushed? Did you even think about that." the white haired ninja scolds me as I push past him to go lie down.

"Look, I'm really not in the mood to talk right now if you need me I'm gonna go take a nap while you guys figure out what's gonna happen." I say as I start to take off my bag and sit down with my back to a tree. I feel like we are being watched so I discreetly channel some chakra into my eyes to activate my Sharingan. I see my eye sight tint red as I glance into all the possible places an enemy shinobi could hide. As I glance at the tree branches I see an unknown chakra source in the trees above Kakashi. I slowly remove a shuriken from my hip pouch and take aim at the source. Before the weapon even leaves my hand a sword comes flying towards my face forcing me to roll out of the way and deactivate my Sharingan. As the blade hits the spot I was just in a man lands on the wide blade of the weapon.

"Well well, Zabuza Momichi a missing-nin from the Village Hidden in the Mist." Kakashi says as he steps in front of everyone else. Out of nowhere Naruto stupidly starts to charge at the man only to be tackled by me.

"What do you think your doing? This man could kill you in the blink of an eye and none of us would be able to help." I inform him as I get up and see his face pale.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan. Right?" Zabuza asks as he sees Kakashi's hand reach up to lift his headband to above his eye. I glance at Sasuke and see the stare he's giving our sensei.

"What's the Sharingan?" Naruto asks as he dusts his jumpsuit off.

"It's the kekkei genkei or bloodline trait of our clan." my cousin and I reply at the same time.

"Thats enough get into Manji formation, protect the bridge builder, and stay out of this fight."Kakashi orders as he raised his forehead protector to reveal his mature Sharingan and the scar going down it. We follow his orders as a thick mist surrounds us. Suddenly, the mist cleared to reveal the assassin had somehow gotten right in front of Tazuna. Panicking, I activate my Sharingan and draw my tanto blades in an attempt to stop him killing Tazuna. At the same time Kakashi blocks the blow as well.

"Ok, we have a lot more to talk about then I thought." Kakashi says as he sees my red eyes and that one blade pierced the attackers body. I watch in horror when the man bursts into a puddle of water. "Relax it's a water clone." the jonin says as we stand back to back scanning the area.

"Behind you!" Naruto yells as Zabuza charges me. I raise my blades ready to defend the attack when Kakashi steps in front of me and is sliced in half.

"NO!" I yell as I begin to shake with rage. "You bastard, you killed the man who is my teacher. You're gonna pay for what you've done." I say as I feel my eyes begin to tingle. I begin walking towards him nice and slow, waves of anger flowing out my body. I vaguely register the sounds of water hitting the floor as I begin to slash at every part of the murderers body. Suddenly, Kakashi appears behind Zabuza with a blade at his neck.

"It's over Zabuza give up." he says as I lunge. While I'm in the air Sasuke tackles me pinning me to the ground and throwing my blades out of arms reach.

"Arima, ARIMA! Relax Kakashi sensei is fine look." my cousin says moving ever so slightly for me to see him. My body went limp as I broke down after being overloaded with so many emotions in just a few hours. I can only watch as another Zabuza appears with a kunai at my sensei's throat. I stare a, fear threatening to take over, as Kakashi plunges the blade into the one he's holding and it disappears into a puddle of water.


	6. Chapter 6: Saving Kakashi

**Author's Note: First off I wanna say thank you for 200 views I honestly thought this was only going to get like 50 views if I was lucky and it has gotten 221 as I'm starting this chapter and it's jsut amazing. I'm not gonna lie I'm kinda having some trouble figuring out when to do these because right now I've been working super late at night or just after school so if the chapters start coming more inconsistently sorry I'm tryna figure it out**

**P.S: I only own Arima Uchiha**

* * *

_**A Few Days After the Massacre**_

_"Orochimaru-san, I don't wanna die." I begin to cry looking over at the man. He simply watches as tears fall down my face and fall to the ground._

_"Enough! Weakness like this will be the reason you die if you do. Stop acting so innocent in this world you will have to grow up fast or face dying, Make your choice." Orochimaru yells. Sniffling, I pull myself back together. "Better, now what I injected you with is a blood sample from the last host of the Two-Tailed Beast."_

_"What is the Two-Tailed Beast?" I ask innocently._

_"It is one of ten very powerful beings that have lived alongside human hosts since the Sage of Six Paths." Orochimaru explains as I stare._

* * *

**_Current Day_**

"Sasuke get the hell off me!" I yell thrashing against the boy holding me down. "Let me up I have to help Kakashi! I have to stop Zabuza!" I plead bucking like a wild horse. Almost in slow motion, Sasuke rolls off of me allowing me to get up. I run over as Kakashi gets kicked into the air by the assassin. I follow as Zabuza grabs his sword and follows my sensei's arc. As Zabuza slides to a halt in front of spikes Kakashi threw down I leap into the air. "Hey Asshole." I say as I spin and kick the enemy in the face. I attempt to follow him as he dives into the water.

"Happy?" Sasuke asks as he walks over. "What was the point of that? You didn't even really help sensei."

"What did you guys do? You just stood around as he fought a highly skilled assassin and watched. You didn't even bother trying to help for anything other then keeping me out of the fight." I stop suddenly realizing how Sasuke will take what I said.

"Don't. Ever. Imply. I'm. A. Coward. If I hadn't tried to stop you, you would've taken that kick instead of Kakashi sensei. And who knows if you would survive that." He yells. It feels like a slap across the face. "Just get the hell away from me I don't have anything to say to you right now."

"Sorry about that." Naruto and Sakura say at the same time. I walk away and use my Sharingan to see where Kakashi and Zabuza are. I freeze as I look over the center of the lake and see Kakashi trapped in a bubble of water. Sensing another chakra source, I whirl around to see a clone between me and my teamates. _Damn, what do I do. If I leave Kakashi he may drown but if I leave the others they may not be able to live long enough for us to help. _Quickly deciding, I onto the water to save my sensei. At first, my steps are slow as I get try to find the right amount of chakra in each step.

"Guys, keep that clone busy long enough for me to get Kakashi out." I shout simultaneously drawing my tanto blades. Forming the hand signs I channel my chakra and think _Shadow Clone Jutsu" _Instantly, a clone forms and runs off to help the others. I leap forward, slashing with my blades. My attack is blocked with a kunai faster than I can blink. Examining the way he defended I realized he needs to keep one hand attached to the orb to keep it sustained. Forming the hand signs again I summon 3 more clones. "You know what to do guys." I say as we attack Zabuza. Two clones stays behind and form the hand signs for giant fireball justu. As the flame flies through the air, I form the handsigns for my own attack. "Wind Style: Gale Palm" I yell as I thrust my palm towards the fireball. My remaining clone leaps away seconds before the techniques combine. "Hell yeah!" my clones shout watching Zabuza take his hand away from Kakashi Sensei. They quickly turn and go to help the others as I help Kakashi.

"I need to teach you some lighting style techniques," Kakashi says as we leap into battle together. Slashing with my blades to keep him distracted my Sensei begins hitting the assassin in with an onslaught of lightning style techniques. We are just about to end him when a senbon needle lodges itself in Zabuza's neck. Still on guard I keep a blade out in case someone attacks. I am surprised when a Hidden Mist Tracker Ninja leaps down from the trees.

"Thank you" the tracker says as they gather Zabuza's body. Without any other words they leap away leaving us all standing there confused.


	7. Chapter 7: The Controlled Becomes Free

**Authors Note: Hey everybody damn it's been a while since I added a chapter sorry I had writers block for a while and just had a really hard time trying to think of what to say next but that's not important what's important is there's a new chapter for y'all so let's get right into it. And sorry if it's different I'm doing this one from my phone**

* * *

**_A Few Days After the Uchiha Massacre_**

_"What? I thought the Sage of Six Paths was just a myth" I say staring up at the man. He shakes his head as he sits down._

_"All myths have truth in them," he explains. He grabs a stethoscope and I step foreword so he can check my breathing and heart. "The Sage is the father of ninjutsu and you should be proud your clan was formed by one of his children." I gasp as I realize what he means._

_"You mean great great grandpa Indra was the Sage's son?"_

* * *

**_Current Day_**

"What the hell was that? Why didn't they just do whatever the needed to do here?" I ask Kakashi as he catches his breath. He just shrugs no doubt feeling the effects of being trapped in that water bubble. "Come on let's get you someplace safe," I say as I wrap his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't tell the others yet but I used too much chakra by using my Sharingan for so long," he explains. I simply nod focusing on dragging him to Tazuna's house. After what feels like hours we make it and Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami is taking care of him. The others gather around him worried while I sneak outside. Once outside I run off into the woods.

"Why did Orochimaru make this hideout so deep in the woods," I pant as I sprint through the foliage. Eventually I reach a hut in the woods which I enter. "Orochimaru? I'm here!" I call while searching for any chakra signatures.

"Hello my student," the Sanin says appearing from the shadows. "I hope Zabuza's wasn't too much of a challenge for MY apprentice." he says as his snake like tounge licks his lips.

"No sensei," I say looking at the ground. "I just didn't want to have to worry about the useless ones getting hurt and blowing my cover. Then on top of that I've been cautious around water lately," I explain hastily.

"As to be expected with the new addition to your powers." He hisses.

"Look I really don't want to be here right now what do you want Orochimaru? I need to get back or they might get suspicious." is all I say to my teacher.

"I needed to do a quick experiment to see how well your body has bonded with the beast. If all went well when you feel pain it should cause a chakra cloak to try and protect you." He says.

I grumble as I realize this will be painful. I begin to gnaw nervously on my lip as Orochimaru applies the electrodes to my temples and turns to a machine. "Wait gimme a sec.." I panic as he turns the machine on. My body burns and spazzes everywhere as the electricity flows through my body. After a few seconds the pain begins to fade and my vision is clouded black. It feels as though my skin is trying to rip itself open to release all the power trapped inside of me. The machine turns off and I fall face first into the ground still shaking occasionally.

"It worked perfectly," is all my teacher says.

"What the hell asshole you coulda killed me with that. What if the cloak never appeared? We're you just gonna leave me there until I died?" I ask madder then I've ever been at the man. When he doesn't answer I know he would have left me. "I'll help you bring Sasuke in and I'll help you train him but from here on out I don't take orders from you." I tell him as I begin walking back to Tazuna's house. As I begin walking I feel a burning coming from my neck. I reflexively reach a hand up to rub it and feel the heat coming off of my curse mark. A wave of pain washes over me causing my vision to dim and my head to throb. I turn and see Orochimaru grinning sinisterly. I feel the curse mark begin to spread across my skin like spiderwebs. I draw one of my tango blades and see the jagged black marks spread across my face.

"You will do as I say for however long I say," Orochimaru hisses as my body aches and I being to lose feeling trough out my body. I grit my teeth to prevent me from telling and acknowledging the power he has over me. Orochimaru walks over to me and slaps me across the face. I fall the the floor with a groan and try to fight his influence.

"Stop... trying... to... control me... you bastard," I say as I push myself into my hands and knees. He rushes and slaps me again, harder this time.

"Stop resisting and give in to my power," he orders as he glares at me. I push myself onto one knee this time.

"I have listened to your orders mindlessly for too long," I say. I feel the lines across my body begin to recede. This make is not a symbol of your control over me it is a symbol of my commitment to our goal."

"DAMN IT, this mark should be perfect. No one should be able to resist it!" The man shouts as he paces back and forth. My whole body shakes as I try to stand up. I suddenly hear a deep voice from somewhere inside my head.

"You will recover in a short time just wait before you do any training," the voice says.

"Who are you?" I ask getting a confused look from Orochimaru. We lock eyes as we suddenly realize the operations I had ever since we first met all the experiments I went through were a success.


	8. Chapter 8: Pure Quartz Chidori

**Author's note: Hey everybody I know I know "it's been months since you put up a chapter and now you got 2 so close together". Well I'm feeling generous and really creative right now so I'm trying to knock out some chapters to give you guys some content. Let's get right into it.**

**I'm thinking about incorporating one (or multiple I don't know) of your OCs into the story if you want to pm me the info for your character and if there's a lot I will randomly pick which ones get added**

**P.S. I only own Arima Uchiha**

* * *

**_A Few Nights After the Uchiha Massacre_**

"Yes the man known as Indra Uchiha was once known as Indra Ōtsutsuki." Orochimaru explains as I sit there astonished. "Being an Ōtsutsuki he was one of the two sons of the Sage of Six Paths.

* * *

**_Current Day_**

"Arima is the tailed beast actually talking to you?" Orochimaru asks a hint of skepticism in his voice. I simply nod and begin to walk away. After walking for a few minutes I begin to feel like my normal self again. Thankfully I'm pretty close to Tazuna's house. As the house comes into view I see the others leaving the house.

"HEY ARIMA!" Naruto yells waving like crazy. I wave back and begin to jog towards them. "Where'd you go?" Naruto asks as soon as I reach them. I just ignore him and give my cousin a hug. I reach over and give Sakura a quick high five before walking in to see Kakashi.

"Kakashi Sensei?" I call as I take off my shoes. He walks over on crutches to greet me.

"Hey kid. You ready for training?" He asks as he opens the door to join the others. I slide my shoes back on and walk outside. "Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura I want you three to work on your chakra control for this your gonna practice walking up these trees." He explains as the others gape. "Arima please show them," he says as I walk up to the tree instead of stopping I walk straight up towards the branches.

"The key is to keep the perfect balance of chakra, too much and you will destroy the tree; too little and you will fall. Eventually after this you will be able to walk on water too," I explain. I flip off the tree and land next to Kakashi as he motions for me to follow him.

"So today I'm going to teach you a Lightning Style technique to help you in fights like the one we were in with Zabuza. This technique is called Chidori one I invented myself," he explains. I activate my Sharingan and feel the world slip into the familiar shade of red as I study Kakashi's hands. Time seems to slow down as I see him perform the hand signs and see him focus his chakra into his hand. As I watch a ball of lighting forms making a noise that sounds like several birds chirping. You have to make sure you keep your chakra focused into your hands," he instructs me. Copying his technique I copy his hand signs but all I can muster is a tiny ball of lightning.

"Ugh I focuses my chakra into my hands but it didn't work right," I groan. Kakashi one visible eye narrows as he examines me.

"Come here," he says and I obey. "Do you have any seals on you?" He asks me. I begin to clam up a little bit as I nod.

"I have a seal on my back that I got the night my clan was murdered, but I don't know what it does," I explain. Kakashi releases the hand sign and I my chakra pool expand substantially.

"He released the seal binding my chakra," the voice in my head explains. I quickly do the hand signs and focus my chakra. Easily this time my hand is engulfed in the lightning.

"Good now use it to destroy that tree," Kakashi orders. Letting my arm trail behind me I rush towards the tree thrusting my arm into the trunk at the last second. My hand flies straight through the trunk throwing me off balance.

"SHIT!" I yell as my face slams into the tree. "Jeez I gotta work on that"I say simultaneously extracting my arm and taking my face off the tree. I perform the hand signs again and focus more and more chakra into my hand this time. Eventually the chakra turns into a pure white ball of lighting.

"Arima that's more chakra than you would need for this technique but if you want you might as well name this new version of Chidori," My team jonin instructs giving me a pat on the back. I use the attack before thinking of names for my new technique.

"How about Pure Quartz Chidori, after all I'm sure it can cut right through the stone," I explain as my body begins to feel the fatigue. "My body can't handle using that much chakra right now," I say as I struggle to stay upright. I barely manage to stumble my way into the boys bedroom at Tazuna's before I pass out.

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

When I finally wake up the first thing I realize is Naruto's body is sprawled across both me and Sasuke. I carefully extract myself before heading downstairs to see if I can sneak out to try and use my new abilities. "Where do you think your going," I hear a gruff voice say as soon as I walk out the door. I look on the roof and see Zabuza sitting there.

"You have 2 seconds before my team and I start attacking you," I say as I draw my tango blades. Zabuza raises his hands in the air and drops down next to me.

"I just need to talk to ya kid. You put up quite a fight against me for you to be just a Genin," he says eyeing me suspiciously. I just shrug and sheathe one blade. "Look I'm just saying there's no way you weren't trained by someone who was not part of the village. Your way too vicious to have been taught by Konohagakure."

"Let's take a walk Zabuza," I say as I lead him into the forest. "Your right I wasn't trained by anyway in the village. The night my clan was killed I was taken away by Itachi and left in the woods for Orochimaru to find me. When he did I was tricked into thinking he was a savior for me and I wilingly let myself partake in his experiments at first. But over time he would force me to be a test subject for him it didn't matter if it was by pain or persuasion. Eventually he started to teach me his fighting style, his techniques, summons, even a little bit of nature energy control." I rant as I reveal everything that happened to me to the killer.

"Kid just leave his service if you wanna go rouge join me or The Akatsuki don't stay with that sociopath," He tells me.

"Sssooo you decide to take my disciple and try and make him leave me." Orochimaru says as he appears behind Zabuza. I turn and run not wanting to get in the way when Orochimaru starts attacking. I run back to Tazuna's and lay back down deciding to wait for everyone else to wake up


	9. Chapter 9: Zabuza's Return

**Author's Note: I know what the hell this is my 3rd chapter for this series and the 5th or 6th total thing I've written this week. Finally got over my Writer's block but I think I've been feeling too inspired but YOLO. Enjoy the chapter.**

—

**_Current Day_**

"So umm has anyone see Naruto?" I ask at breakfast one morning. "Last I saw him he was training still."

"He trained until he passed out but he's fine," Kakashi says in his uninterested way. Sasuke stands and walks out of the house towards where they train. I just shrug and go back to eating. A few minutes later the rest of us are done and join them. While they practice their chakra control I work on trying to activate the tailed beast chakra cloak on demand.

"Come on you fricking cat, work with me," I mutter to myself. In my mind I can see the beast smiling and playing completely ignoring me. Annoyed I give up and start meditating trying to feel for nature energy. After all if Orochimaru hopes for me or Sasuke to be his new vessel at least one of us needs to know at least part of the way to his Sage mode. After a few hours I decide to head back and relax. When I get back I decide to sleep until dinner.

"Where are Sasuke and Naruto?" Sakura asks during dinner. As if on que the two open the door bracing each other. When they sit down Inari, Tazuna's grandson, worries over Naruto. Inari makes the mistake of saying that we might not win because we aren't strong enough. Suddenly, Naruto jumps onto his feet and starts shouting.

"Listen up you coward you have no idea how hard all of use have been training for this fight so don't say we won't win this fight because we most definitely will," Naruto yells before storming upstairs. Inari sits there stunned by the outburst. We all eat in silence for a minute.

"Naruto didn't mean all that," Kakashi tells the young boy.

"He just gets heated when people tell him he won't be strong enough to do something," I add before heading up to bed.

—

**_The Next Day_**

"Hurry up slowpokes," I yell back to Sasuke.

"It's not fair all you did was train before we left," the orange clad boy complains. I just shrug and keep running until I reach the edge of the bridge. The others slowly join me.

"Are you guys ready for this? It'll be difficult being short one person," I say. Kakashi nods as Zabuza appears in front of us with either a girl or a very effeminate looking boy. Not one to waste any time I activate my Sharingan and rush Zabuza. Everyone else reacts a little slower than me but also jumps into positions; Sakura guarding Tazuna, Kakashi with me, and Sasuke the kid. _I can't attack the same way I did last time he'll be able to read my attacks a lot easier_, I think as I decide to fight with Orochimaru's fluid fighting style.

"Arima try not to let your anger get the best of you this time," Kakashi orders as Zabuza swings his sword at him. I simply nod and do a quick flurry of handsigns. Pooping chakra into my hand a ball of purple lighting forms in my hand. I begin to rush towards Zabuza only to be hit with a senbon from the one Sasuke is fighting. I begin quickly slashing Zabuza with my blades and flipping over his long sword instead of using substitutions. The longer the fight takes the angrier I get. Eventually I begin to feel an itch from my neck as my curse mark glows and begins spreading across my skin. Zabuza grins as he sees and Kakashi's one eye widens.

"Can... you... die... ALREADY!" I yell swinging my tanto blades with each word. It gets to the point that I get so angry my body begins to change. My skin begins to marble into red and black swirls and a cat tail forms along with my nails turning clawlike. "DIE," I yell as I begin to attack Zabuza more intensely than before. For every swing of his sword I slash him 10 times with my claws. Slowly, Zabuza appears to get weaker and weaker. Eventually I get bored of Zabuza and rush over to his accomplice. Sasuke has been getting attacked by the enemies special technique. However, it's no match for my enhanced speed. As soon as he emerges from a mirror I grab him and slam him into the ground. I pounce on him and begin clawing at anything I I'm grabbed from behind and yanked off of the boy. I whirl around and slash my claws rage consuming me. I hear a cry as I look at the ground and see Sasuke laying there

"Arima... please stop," Sasuke says as he stares fearfully at me. I slowly calm down and my mark begins to recede and my body returns to normal. Once I'm normal again I feel all the chakra drain from my body.

_"I will feed you bits of my chakra to get you through this fight," _I hear a voice in my head say as I fall to the ground. I feel the strength returning back to my body. I try to decide whether to help Sasuke or Kakashi. As I try to choose I see an orange blob running from the forest and leaping into the fight to help Sasuke. Seeing that he's not alone I run over to help Kakashi. I summon a shadow clone and do a flurry of hand signs, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu," I shout as my clone uses a Wind Style attack. As the jutsus combine a giant explosion occurs. I dive to the ground as the flames fly toward me.

"I could have used a warning," Kakashi shouts as the flames burn through my clothes. I begin to roll on the ground in an attempt to put out the flames. I try to stand up only to feel the pain on my back. I feel every piece of dirt as the burn on my back stings and aches.


	10. Chapter 10:Return to the village

**Authors note: Hey again everybody I've been meaning to write another chapter for this but I got caught up in preseason practices and now schools started so I don't know when you're gonna see this but whatever I'm writing it is the important thing. **

—

**_Current Day_**

I lay on the ground as my back throbs in pain. I'm aware of all the fighting around me and my inability to defend myself. As if I had somebody else inside of me my body stops aching and I begin to operate on sheer anger. I forget everything I was taught and focus only on protecting my team. I stumble as I stand before rushing towards Zabuza once again. He barely blocks my attacks as I slash and kick at every opening I see. I'm vaguely aware of Kakashi rushing off towards the others as I stand my ground against the Demon. After what seems like hours Kakashi returns this time holding Haku as hostage. I disengage and flip behind Kakashi to avoid attacks. I then run back to shore before collapsing. Sasuke runs over and drags me to a safe spot.

"Can any of us heal him?" Sasuke asks ask the world around me faded to black.

—

**_Days Later_**

I wake up lying on my stomach in Tazuna's home. I attempt to stand up only to hiss in pain as my back burns. Memories of what happened flood my head as I lay there. "What the hell," I mutter as I lay there.

"Well you needed help I just provided the help," a voice in my head says.

"Great," I say as I wait for someone to come check on me. I end up laying there for a few hours before Sakura and Tsunami comes in to check on me. They help my onto my feet and give me food.

"You will be fine in a couple days but the burns will leave scars. You've been unconscious for 3 days just rest and I'll continue healing you," Tsunami tells me as they walk out of the room.

"God damn it,"

I try and stand on my own. All down my back I can feel the heat escaping from the burns. I fall back onto my hut and sit there. I lay on my stomach and fall back asleep.

—

**_The Next Week_**

"It's so good to be back in the village," Naruto yells as we pass the gates. I nod struggling to walk with my bag hitting my back so often.

"I have to go inform the Hokage on what happened," Kakashi says as he begins to walk away.

"I'm coming to," I say and jog to catch up to him.

"So what happened with your fire back when we fought Zabuza?" He asks me.

"I tried combing it with a pretty strong Wind Style move but it was stronger than I thought," I answer adjusting my tanto blades.

"We're gonna spend our time until the next mission training. You're a talented fighter but lose control of your attacks when you get too into it," he explains.

"Ok Sensei," I say before walking back to my home. I enter my apartment in the almost empty Uchiha complex.

"Why are you in the village?" I ask before even seeing the man in my room.

"Lord Hokage gave me permission to talk to you," my older cousin informs me. "I had to make sure you were all right after what happened last time,"

"I'm fine now it's just... killing a human it's so different from what Orochimaru trained me on. With clones and animals there was never that much blood," I try to explain. Itachi looks worried but says nothing as he disappears into a cloud of ravens. I sigh and pull out a mirror to examine the marking on my neck.

"Shit Orochimaru-san is going to be pissed," I say seeing my curse seal is sealed and the one limiting the tailed beast chakra was released. I sleep for a couple hours but awake at the sounds of someone banging on my door.

"Who's there?" I yell, walking towards the door. The door shakes before bursting open to reveal my team all gathered there.

"Wow Sasuke, never thought you'd be happy to be around Naruto," I joke earning me a glare.

"You'll never guess what's happening," Naruto yells from the floor.

"What's going on?"

"We're participating in the Chunin exams this year," my cousin says calmly.

"The Chunin Exam? But we just became Genin this isn't normal," I say thinking. They all just shrug and leave my house once again. I groan before going out to train.

—

**_A Couple Hours Later_**

"STOP PLEASE," I beg as Orochimaru punishes me for allowing the mark to be sealed. I lay there on the floor gashes all over as the sannin sits there with a sword in hand. I shiver and sob as blood slowly drops from everywhere.

"If you don't stop I'll have to continue. My vessel can not be weak," he threatens. I stop and just lay there in puddles of my own blood. "Very good," he says as he bites my neck and the curse Mark grows in strength breaking through the seal.

"I'm going to the village to heal," I say as I stumble to my feet and walk home. I open the door and immediately fall onto my hand and knees. I lay there for a few seconds before crawling and getting my medical supplies. I use a tiny bit of chakra to summon a clone to clean the wounds and close them. I finally realize how terrifiying the world I live in can be to those who aren't always appearing to be strong.

With the Chunin exams approaching I spent more and more time away from home practicing with my Sharingan and increasing my chakra control. While at the market one day I see Kakashi in the market talking to a man in a green jumpsuit with a red waistband.

"Kakashi sensei whos this?" I ask ignoring their conversation. He sighs before the unknown man gets a hurt expression on his face.

"Kakashi you haven't even told your own students of your eternal rival?" He asks. I begin laughing as I see the anger in my teachers eye. The man extends his hand before introducing himself. "I am Might Guy," he says before striking a flamboyant pose.

"So how'd you guys become rivals," I ask trying to hide my laughter. Luckily only Kakashi seems to notice. Guy begins to go off on a long tangent as I zone out. "Sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to Kakashi sensei about some training things." I say before dragging my teacher away.

"What is it Arima?" Kakashi asks.

"My Sharingan matured during the fight with Zabuza and I know there are supposed to be some genjutsu I can use but I don't know any."

"So you want me to teach you some even though you know my Sharingan drains me."

"Fine I'll go ask someone else for help then," I grumble walking away.


	11. Chapter 11: Rest and Relaxation

_**Training Grounds**_

I look around at the meager amount of people who are actually training. The area is filled with mainly students practicing their simple jutsu. I walk into the woods for a mile or so before stopping.

"Itachi-nii! Come out I need your help with something," I say into the canopy above me. Suddenly, a swarm of crows flies down and my cousin appears amidst the feathers. "Good. So can you teach me a genjutsu? My Sharingan matured in a fight recently and i want to learn a strong genjutsu I can use with it." I explain.

"Well I was decent at genjutsu but your brother was a master. I'll teach you a basic genjutsu that every child in our clan once knew. It doesn't have an actual name we simply call it the Coercion Sharingan" he replies. With that, we spend the next few hours practicing.

* * *

_**Hours Later**_

"I finally think have it," I say. I lock eyes with Itachi and focus my chakra. Suddenly, he is stopped in place as he genjutsu shows whatever it is he fears most. After barely a second, he shakes his head and looks at me. He pokes me in the forehead with two fingers before ruffling my hair.

"The next time I see you I expect you to have learned some new techniques, without my help." he says before disappearing into the usual swarm of birds. I begin walking back home, feeling much better about myself. As soon as I get home I collapse onto my bed, having exhausted lots of chakra.

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

I was simply walking through the market place looking for some food to eat when Might Guy comes running over dragging along Kakashi.

"Good morning. Now what's going on?" I ask seeing my sensei's uncomfortable face. Kakashi opens his mouth but Guy speaks first.

"You are the best of Kakashi's students so I told one of my students that you would have a friendly duel with him," Guy says. I am surprised but quickly regain composure.

"I'm sure Kakashi wouldn't agree if he thought I would lose. Let's go," I say smiling and following the men.

We walk to the woods just outside of the village gates where a small group of children are gathered. As we approach them they all turn and walk over to us.

"Arima meet my students Neji Hyuga, Tenten, and Rock Lee," Guy says pointing to each person in turn. "Neji is the one you will be fighting today," he explains. I nod and begin stretching.

"If you back out now I won't make fun of you," the gray eyed boy says. I ignore him and continue getting ready. Once I'm ready I get into my fighting stance. Neji gets into his and we begin the fight.

"Byakugan," he shouts the veins around his eyes popping out. I silently activate my Sharingan and relax as the world shifts into the familiar red color. I stare for a second at the chakra my opponent has around him.

"How do you expect it to be a fair friendly fight if you simply have a defense up the whole time," I taunt. Neji begins to form hand signs but I'm too fast. I rush next to him and begin kicking and punching trying to land a hit. As he blocks, Neji tries to hit my chakra points but I read his moves thanks to my Sharingan. I flip back and summon some 3 clones. They rush at him doing exactly what i just was. I take a second and think over my options. If I use Chidori I may injure him fatally but my other jutsu would simply be blocked by his chakra shield. I simply dispel the clones and let him rush at me. Just as he is about to hit me I lock eyes with him and cast the genjutsu that I just learned. He freezes in fear and I lightly push him over.

"I win," I say and dispel the genjustu. Neji stands up and walks away, refusing to acknowledge me.

"Ignore him, Neji is a sore loser but we are working on it," Tenten says as she congratulates me. Lee is simply bursting with energy after watching the fight.

"Neji was no match for you in that fight. Next time our sensei's have their teams fight I want to battle you," he says as he jumps up and down. I chuckle awkwardly and walk over to Kakashi.

"Where did you find these weirdos?" I ask before walking back into the village. I hear him chuckle behind me as I enter the gates and return to the market. "Ugh," I groan as my stomach grumbles loudly.

"HEY ARIMA," a voice yells before something bright orange tackles me to the ground.

"Hey Naruto," I say.

"What a drag," I hear from just out of my view. I sit up to see my best friend Shikamaru. I scramble to my feet and give him a quick hug.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru, I feel like we haven't had a lot of time to talk lately," I say. He shrugs acting like he doesn't really care.

"It's fine," he says rubbing his forehead. I sigh and begin walking with him.

"So, where ya going?" I ask.

"I was going to go meet Asuma sensei. He offered to buy us breakfast but he doesn't know how much Choji can eat," he chuckles.

"Do you think he'd be upset if I came along? I can pay for myself," I say. He just shrugs and continue walking to the restaurant. We talk the rest of the way there and only stop when we see his teammates.

"What is he doing here?" a feminine voice asks. I look up and see Ino Yamanaka glaring at me. We used to be really close but then she got a crush on Sasuke and became obsessed with him.

"Good to see you too," I mumble. "Hey Choji," I say ignoring her. She grunts and goes back to ignoring me.

"I still don't know just why she hates you," Shikamaru says. I just shrug and try not to think about it.

"You already know when we were younger we were friends but I have no idea what happened," I say. As I'm talking Asuma walks over and places a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder.


	12. IM BACK

Obviously but for ya'll who couldn't tel... I'M BACK BITCHES. I feel really into it but I'm still busy so expect a chapter for at least one of my stories every 2-3 weeks. School is still kicking my ass but I wanna write so fuck it


	13. Online School Sucks

Ok I know I said that I'd be putting out a chapter every couple of weeks but my school closed down. You'd think that would make it easier but now I have my parents over my shoulder all the time and online classes so it feels like I get less time to myself to just write so things might slow down again but imma keep working on new chapters to keep you guys entertained. Anyway that's about all so thanks for reading and love you guys. Don't forget to check out my new story.


	14. Thank you

I just wanted to thank all of you who have read my fanfic and favorited it and everything. I know I don't update very often and I'm honestly sorry it's just hard to find times where I'm in the mood to actually write or anything. I know I'm extremely late but this story has been up for a year at this point and holy shit it's insane that it blew up. I just wanted to thank all of you guys for reading I'm trying to write as often as possible and keep good chapters coming out for you guys.


End file.
